


Coming Home

by lavieenviolette



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, misty dips cordelia it's cute you guys, they dance to dreams, this is a lot of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavieenviolette/pseuds/lavieenviolette
Summary: "Delia took a moment to note the feeling of Misty’s strong arms wrapped around her body, seeming to protect her from both the cold and her previous self-doubt. As they began to slowly twirl around the living room, the sound of Dreams filled both of the witches with an impossible amount of happiness, the lyrics seeping directly into their souls."





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic--I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Thanks to my friends for encouraging me to write this fic!
> 
> Come talk to me on Twitter: lilyslesbian

Cordelia absentmindedly flipped through the pages of her recent literary find, reading but not absorbing any of the words printed on the pages. The soft crackling of the fire nearby continued to distract her and she kept pinching herself under her blanket to remind herself to stay on track. Speaking of distractions, Misty Day was sitting about a foot away from her on the sofa. Every nerve in Cordelia’s body was attuned to the swamp witch and this only added to her inability to retain any aspect of the story she tried so desperately to get through.

  
  


As she glanced over at Misty, she admired every curl on her head and imagined what it would be like to run her fingers through them. She unabashedly stared at the witch’s dimples, noting the way her mouth moved as she hummed quietly under her breath. Her glance skimmed down Misty’s arms, noting the alluring curves of her biceps. In one word, Misty was breathtaking. Suddenly, Misty looked up at Delia with the cutest smile on her face, instantly reducing the powerful Supreme to a pile of mush. Misty had a million questions written on her lips, likely concerning the dumbfounded expression on Cordelia’s face. 

 

“Miss Cordelia, what’s wrong?” Misty looked so sincere and it took everything in Cordelia’s power to prevent her declarations of love from pouring out. 

 

“Oh nothing. I’m fine. Just a little tired.”

 

“I know a lie when I hear one” Misty whispered as she scooted closer to Cordelia on the couch. This subtle movement caused the electric current running through Delia’s body to intensify, filling her chest with a warm and fluttery feeling almost instantly. 

  
  


Delia took a shaky breath in an attempt to prepare herself for the onslaught of questions that would soon begin. Her resolve shattered as soon as she met Misty’s eyes and a sob broke free from her lips. She was instantly furious with herself, as she had made a promise long ago that  _ no one  _ would ever get to see her cry. But the power of the lovely swamp witch wore down her iron walls and gave her the opportunity to finally let herself love, feel, and live freely.

 

“Misty, it’s just been so hard lately. I didn’t know if I could talk to you about this. I-” Delia was suddenly at a loss for words, as Misty had wrapped her arm around her back and began to stroke her side in an extremely loving gesture. With the roaring fire nearby and the proximity of the Cajun witch, Delia found herself basking in this cozy feeling, even going so far as to close her eyes in pure bliss.

  
  
  


“Ya know ya can tell me anythin’ Miss Cordelia. I’ll do whatever I can to help ya feel better.” 

  
  


Cordelia leaned into Misty’s arms as a contented sigh released from her lips. She could feel Misty rest her head on top of Delia’s--a slight pressure which made her absolutely melt. She took a breath and the next few words poured out of her in such a rush that she wondered if Misty would even be able to understand her.

  
  


“Misty, I think I’m in love with you. Ever since you’ve come back, I haven’t wanted to spend a second away from you. I miss you every minute of the day--even when we’re in the same room. I just want to be with you. I’m sorry if this upsets you in any way. I wasn’t even sure if I wanted to tell you or not but I feel like there’s a rubber band inside of me and it finally snapped.” After these words escaped the Supreme, she felt weightless, ecstatic, but most of all, nervous.

  
  


In an instant, the weight of Misty’s head was absent. Delia’s chest seized up with dread for what was to come and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. However, she was not faced with angry words or “how could you”s. Instead, Misty’s lithe fingers gently grabbed Delia’s chin and pulled her face up so she was staring directly into the swamp witch’s eyes. Delia was captivated by the soft smile painted on her face as well as the small bundle of tears that threatened to spill from her warm eyes.  

  
  


Misty’s hands slid around Delia’s face so she was now cupping her head in her strong grip. She leaned forward and touched their foreheads together before softly whispering “Miss Cordelia, I was wonderin’ when ya’d tell me. I feel the same way about ya and I was just waiting for ya to say somethin’ first. I knew ya needed your space.”

  
  


She spoke with such tenderness that Cordelia couldn’t help the smile that slowly spread over her whole face. Misty mirrored her joyful expression and pulled Delia’s face to hers at an achingly slow pace. When their lips met, every fear, every doubt disappeared from Delia’s mind. She poured all of her love for Misty into that kiss and it seemed that the swamp witch did the same. She reached her arms up to tangle in the tantalizing golden waves that framed Misty’s face, breathing in the intoxicating scent of freshly-cut grass and honey that surrounded her. Misty smelled like sunshine--that was the best way to describe it. Yet again, Delia’s lips stretched into a smile against Misty’s lips, causing Misty to pull back just enough for Delia to make out the faint sparkle of blush spreading across her cheek. Delia reached out her hand to stroke the side of Misty’s face in order to feel the warmth below. The thrill she felt while touching Misty’s alluring visage was...indescribable. But before Delia could memorize the feel of her smooth skin and the position of every freckle on her face, Misty stood up and pulled Delia to her feet.

  
  


Delia felt Misty’s delicate fingers tuck a section of her hair behind her ear before she leaned in to whisper “Miss Cordelia, would ya dance with me?”

  
  


The feeling of Misty’s breath against her ear sent an electric current directly to her core and Delia could do nothing more than furiously nod her head. Suddenly, Misty left to turn on the record player and Delia embarrassingly whined at the loss of contact. However, Misty quickly returned and pulled Delia as close to her as humanly possible. Her hand rested on the small of Delia’s back and her hair tickled the side of Delia’s cheek. Cordelia rested her head on Misty’s shoulder with her nose skimming the witch’s tantalizing collarbone. Delia took a moment to note the feeling of Misty’s strong arms wrapped around her body, seeming to protect her from both the cold and her previous self-doubt. As they began to slowly twirl around the living room, the sound of  _ Dreams  _ filled both of the witches with an impossible amount of happiness, the lyrics seeping directly into their souls. 

  
  


“Ya know, I love this song” Misty murmured as she began to hum along to the beautiful melody. Delia closed her eyes, committed to simply basking in the feeling of swaying around the room in Misty’s (!!!) arms. She couldn’t believe that Misty felt the same way about her. For the first time in what felt like a million years, Cordelia felt liberated, loved, and safe. She could finally exhale. 

  
  


“Cordelia, why so quiet?”

  
  


The Supreme lifted her head to glance at Misty’s eyes staring down at her before she reached up with her lips, determined to once again experience the true bliss of kissing her. When their lips met, it was pure heaven. The taste of Misty was indescribable and Cordelia simply wanted more, especially since she had denied herself for so long. 

  
  


In an instant, Cordelia’s world turned upside-down (literally). Misty had dipped her backwards, using her arms to support her girl as she leaned forward to mouth against Delia’s lips “I love ya, Miss Cordelia. I always have.” 

  
  


Her lips surged forward to meet Delia’s once again in a passionate embrace. The kiss was so intense that Delia had to grip Misty’s golden waves for support. She wanted to keep her eyes open to watch the swamp witch above her, but the sensations she experienced were simply too intense to handle and her eyes snapped shut of their own volition. As Delia melted into the kiss, she felt Misty’s arms caressing the dip of her waist before coming to rest in the middle of her back. Cordelia was so overwhelmed that she forgot how to breathe, instead focusing on the love she felt for Misty. 

  
  


Once Misty pulled her up into a standing position, Delia’s head spun as she struggled to adjust (and catch her breath). In her disoriented state, she managed to clasp her hands behind Misty’s neck as they resumed their small sways and twirls around the room. After her heartbeat returned to a normal rhythm, she elected to return Misty’s declaration of love. 

  
  


“I love you too, Misty Day.” Delia knew that she could have said much more to her dream witch, but she chose to keep the moment simple and decided that her watery eyes could speak for themselves. 

  
  


Misty responded by pulling Delia into a tight embrace where they remained for the next several songs. By the end of the record, they were barely moving and were instead attempting to soak up all of the contact that they had deprived themselves of in the past. 

  
  


After the final song drew to a close, both of the witches were having a hard time keeping their eyes open. In order to prevent themselves from collapsing in a heap onto the floor, they gathered up their things and trudged up the stairs, hands intertwined as Delia rested her head on Misty’s shoulder. 

  
  


Once they arrived at the hallway that split their rooms from each other, the witches reached the conclusion that neither of them wanted to spend the night apart. Surprisingly, it was Cordelia who first extended the invitation for a sleepover.

  
  


“Misty, I know that this might seem a bit fast but...I’d love to wake up in your arms.” Despite the near make-out session that the witches had participated in downstairs, Delia still felt reluctant to pose this question and a flush quickly spread over her cheeks. She was terrified of pressuring her swamp witch into doing something that she was not ready for.

  
  


Before Cordelia could spiral out of control any further, Misty pressed a light kiss to the tip of her nose before mumbling “I’d love nothin’ more.”

  
  


Cordelia breathed a sigh of relief and turned the knob to her room, suddenly realizing that tonight, she would be able to finally feel Misty’s arms around her as she drifted off rather than simply fantasizing about it. 

  
  


Following their preparation for the ritual of sleep, Misty lay behind Cordelia with her arm draped over the gentle slope of Delia’s waist and the front of her slender legs pressed up against the back of Delia’s. Her head rested in the crook of Delia’s neck and her arm traced small circles on the supreme’s stomach. Cordelia delighted in this feeling and tried to commit the feeling of her soft fingers, her silky hair, and heavenly scent to memory. She was so afraid that any minute now, the dream would be over and she would be back where she started-- just a woman pining after another. 

  
  


As Delia snuggled back against Misty, she could feel the swamp witch’s arms try to pull her even closer. With every move of Misty’s hands, the inner warmth and happiness felt by Delia continued to increase. Although she wanted nothing more than for this precious moment to never end, her eyelids rapidly became heavy with sleep and she fought desperately to keep them open. All too soon, Misty pressed a lingering kiss onto the edge of Delia’s jaw, accompanied by a hushed “Good night, Miss Cordelia.”

  
  


Delia was already half-asleep and was therefore unable to respond. She was lulled to rest by the sound of the rain falling steadily outside. In this moment, she felt unbridled joy, love, and relaxation. For the first time in her life, she fell asleep with a smile plastered on her face.

  
  


\------------------------

  
  


The sound of birds chirping outside and the bright light of the sun the next day caused Cordelia’s eyes to flutter open. For an instant, she wondered whose arms were wrapped tightly around her, but after she registered the faint scent of freshly-cut grass and honey, everything fell into place. Delia gently turned around in Misty’s grip and pressed a sweet kiss to Misty’s chin. She would  _ never _ get tired of waking up this way, with the blankets tangled around them and Misty’s alluring curls fanned above her head in a halo formation. With the feel of Delia’s lips pressed against her skin, Misty began to stir. She pressed her nose onto the crown of Delia’s head and rested there with a smile on her face. 

 

“Well good morning Misty” murmured Cordelia, her voice raspy with the lingering grasp of sleep. 

 

“One of many to come, Miss Cordelia. And I wanna spend them all with ya.” 

 


End file.
